gaianwarfandomcom-20200214-history
Nemises
Nemises is a fictional character appearing in the Gaian War universe, a Role Play by fans of the fantasy RPG genre. Nemises is Unekeh's Mind and has been carrying out an elaborate mission for over three thousand years in order to free Unekeh from the void. Concept And Creation Nemises' name comes from the main antagonist of Black And White while his apperance and some of his personality traits are based on Master Xehanort from Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep. History Nemises was formally called Nebiru and lived in the ancient city of Radinia. He was a member of the first magi council and a popular figure amoung the people. He trained his apprentice, Claudio, to take his place and grew a bond with the young magi however, the other council members were jealous of Nebiru and framed him for the murder of the head council member. Nebiru was bannished to wander the earth alone, several years later and he was at death's door in the Feldip Forest and then a strange voice begun to speak to him. The voice revealed itself as Unekeh, the god of chaos and told Nebiru that he could help end the suffering in the world, driven to insanity, Nebiru blindly accepted and Unekeh proceded to extract Nebiru's darkness before killing him and creating the first ever negative, Nemises. Nemises returned to Radinia and murdered the entire magi council, including Claudio after he refused to help him. Nemises went on to rule Radinia himself and form a secret alliance with the demon race who were rebelling against the Majins. Nemises orchestrated a project to create Majin hybrids with demons raping captured Majin women. Nemises also had a romance with a Majin woman who gave birth to his son, Ventus. Nemises also raised Ventus' half brother, Terra and another hybrid, Aqua like his own children. He grew interested in their powers, especially Terra, who exhibited incredibly strong dark powers albeit powerless to control it. Nemises sent Terra with the hybrid army to take the capital but a reaper squad obliterated them with Terra as the sole survivor. However it was revealed to have been Nemises intention the entire time, the reason why is currently unknown. Nemises also encountered Kehl, who had traveled back in time after being consumed by the galaxy during Gaian War I, Nemises had been foretold of his arrival by Unekeh and trained Kehl as his apprentice and makes him the new ruler of Radinia. After Kehl matured, Nemises sent him back to his own time so he could free Nemises in the future. Then, Nemises was confronted by Aqua and Ventus, who he had been keeping prisoner since Terra left. Nemises defeated both of them but then Claudandus, Nikela and Leon confronted him and their combined might weakened him enough to allow Claudandus to defeat him. Afterwards, he was sealed in a shrine underneath Chaos Temple. Gaian War II Nemises doesn't appear until the end, where Kehl goes to Chaos Temple in order to free him from his shrine. He does so and the two go to Omega Temple in order to complete Kehl's plan to control Armagus. Nemises sense Claudandus approaching and confronts him, the two fight but Nemises defeats Claudandus before some of the others come to his aid. Nemises fights them but retreats when U-DO appears, he goes to Castle Genesis and rebuilds it. Then, he uses the facilities inside to bring Terra back from the dead. Gaian War III Nemises continues his plan in Gaian War III, he, along with Terra and Lethys, are searching for the fragments of the staff of serenity, which, along with the orb of serenity are required to release Unekeh from the void. He manipulates Torran and Selena into attacking Shilo and then sends Negatives after Claudandus and the others, all to coax them into going to Radinia and bring the orb to him. He recruits many other followers of Unekeh such as Kai, who needs to be the life force for the new planet. He also murders Rufil and Melina, Kai's siblings to prevent them from changing Kai's mind. Nemises also recruits Circe, a necromancer. Nemises then meets with Ubel, the body of Unekeh and Nemises tells him he must go to his castle at Radinia, so Ubel starts heading north towards the ruins of Radinia. Weapons and Abilities Nemises has incredibly powerful elemental manipulation at his disposal. Almost unmatched thanks to the staff of chaos he wields which was given to him by Unekeh himself. Nemises also wields Umbra, a black steel sword for close combat. Nemises also posseses manipulation over the void which allows him to utilise powerfull spells. Nemises also has the ability to use the orb of chaos to extract the darkness from people and create a physical manisfestation of that person to do his bidding, these creatures are called Negatives. Nemises also posseses the sight of Unekeh, which gives him a sight of the past, present and future simultaneously. Personality Nemises has a cold personality, not caring who is affected by the things he does. He beleives nothing is more important then fufiling his destiny which is to free Unekeh and rule the new world he creates which is exempt from suffering. He is excellent at manipulating people, he bends the truth, gains people's trust and tells them what they want to hear, then removes them when they cease to be of use to him. Nemises is very calculating and rarely seems to not always be in control of what he is doing. Relationship With Other Characters Claudandus: Claudio was abandonned on Nebiru's doorstep, Nebiru raised Claudio as a son and an apprentice. Claudio was set to take Nebiru's place but did so prematurely when Nebiru was bannished, Nebiru returned as Nemises and murdered Claudio after he refused to help him. Some time afterwrads, Claudio was revived as Claudandus by Cosmera and defeated Nemises before sealing him under Chaos Temple. When Nemises was freed, they rekindled their rivalry. Terra: Raised by Nemises, Terra looked up to Nemises like a father. Nemises was intrigued by the abnormal ammount of darkness essence that resided in Terra. Terra is loyal to Nemises until a near death experience at the hands of a reaper squad lead to Terra realising Nemises had raised the hybrids are nothing more then tools. Terra desperately tries to get Aqua and Ventus to abandon Nemises before falling into a coma from his injuries, sadly, Nemises imprisons them both during the coma and Terra assumes they had already fled to the Majin empire, causing him to leave. Nemises appears to need Terra for something as he has brought him back from the dead three thousand years after Terra was killed by the Armagus. Themes thumb|300px|left|Nemises' Theme thumb|300px|left|Nemises' Battle Theme